


Absolutely Typical

by Leidolette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/pseuds/Leidolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a brawny guy. </p>
<p>Rose thinks that's pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Typical

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this kink meme prompt:
> 
> Let’s just say that those 3 years of growing were really kind to John. He’s tall and chock to the brim with mangrit, and is definitely the tallest of the group.  
> And while Rose has gained more of a female figure, she’s barely grown a few inches.  
> And when they meet and Rose finds out that john can just casually pick her up with no effort at all, she finds it oddly attractive to be with such a big guy.

At first you don't notice. 

You see John and Jade and about about a thousand consorts and carapaces waving from the bow of a bright, golden ship. Then everyone's kept busy with quite a bit of flying about as both of your groups attempt to get the meteor and the ship comfortably situated. 

It's not until after you and John have both landed back on solid ground and he's got you wrapped in a rather impressive bear hug, that you finally notice. 

John is _huge_. 

He is lifting you off the ground with arms that are roughly the same size as your thighs. He presses you against his warm chest that beats and breathes with the strength of an industrial turbine. You try to return the hug, but your arms barely meet around the muscle and bone of his barrel chest. 

After a rather wonderful moment he sets you back down and stands back up to his full height. Your neck cranes back.

You suppose that the pair of you must look like a stunning example of sexual dimorphism.

And then that's it for a while as you and John and everyone else are swept up in a wave of enthusiastic reunions, quick and dirty introductions, and yelling. 

Lots of yelling.

\------

The next time you get to talk to John privately is later that night, if any period can really be called night on this eternally crepuscular meteor. Close to the time you've come to designate for sleeping, anyways.

He stands in the doorway and knocks on your open door. He looks a little uncertain, a little cynical, and a lot older. But when you invite him he talks just the same and begins to catch you up on his three years at sea.

You've missed him.

John wanders around your room poking curiously at the objects you've got scattered everywhere. It really is a mess. You nervously push a box full of amateur literary creations of the wizardly persuasion further under the bed with your foot. He picks up your copy of _De Vermis Mysteriis_ from an end table and thumbs through it idly before making a face and setting it back down; even the thick grimoire looks small in his wide hands. 

He stops again next to your violet divan (the one that took you forever to alchemize) and laughs. 

"I can't believe you made one of these. Geez, Rose, can you get any more predictable? Maybe tomorrow you'll be dyeing your hair black and asking me about tunnels and trains."

You put on your best serious face. "Perhaps I only wished to play into your stereotypes about me, while deep down inside I firmly believe that a cigar just a cigar. Perhaps I spent too much time with Dave's during this journey and now I can only derive pleasure from liking thing 'ironically'.

"Yeah right, Rose. But I guess I'll play along."

He sprawls on the divan. His long arms drape along the low back and his legs hang off onto the floor. He grins and tilts his head back so you can the lines of his strong jaw and the muscles in his neck. You swallow hard. 

"Analyze me, doc."

You can't stand it any more. You walk over and stand right in front of John, staring into his eyes. Even slouched over he's not too much shorter than you.

"What?" he asks, smile slowly disappearing.

You lean over and kiss him.

It's soft and a little wet and the best kiss you've had yet. The faint scratch of stubble against your chin anchors you to this moment.

Then he puts a hand on either side of your hips and lifts you up into his lap so that you are straddling him. You can practically feel your pupils dilate as you feel his warm belly between your thighs.

"That wasn't very professional of you, Dr. Pervert." His voice is deep -- and a little breathless.

"Maybe I'm not so predictable after all."

He flips the two of you over in one smooth, easy motion. You're underneath him now and his body presses down heavy and so, so comforting.

"I guess you're not either," you say, smiling as he nuzzles your neck.

This time, he kisses you.


End file.
